Benjamin Rafter A Hero
by RaftersGirl94
Summary: NCIS/Packed to The Rafters crossover. Benjamin Rafter joins the NCIS team and becomes a Hero : please read and review


**Benjamin Rafter; a Hero**

**Chapter One- A New Job Option**

**Bens POV**

**AN: I actually looked up the air date of "A Small Traditional Affair" on Wikipedia and it said that it aired on the 3****rd**** of November 2009. So I just went an episode back and realized that the week before's date was the 27****th**** of November. I hope you enjoy reading, and please review.**

**Today is the 27****th**** of October 2010. My beautiful wife Melissa Bannon and I have been married for just under a year now, in fact next Tuesday is our Anniversary. Im still in our bed lying peacefully, and as I turn I see my gorgeous wife turn over and look at me. **

"Good Morning sweetie" I state before a quick yawn

"Good Morning Babe" she reply as she creeps in closer to give me a cuddle

"How was your sleep?" I asked

"Pretty good" she answered

"That's good" I reply

"So what do we have planned for today?" Melissa asks

"I was planning on going for a quick walk before starting my day at work" Ben replied

"Would you like me to come with you?" Melissa asked

"Sure honey you can come if you want" I added

**So Melissa and Ben got up out of bed and got changed for going walking. Once they had gotten changed they make there way downs stairs to discover that their housemate Carbo Karandonis was awake. **

"Good Moring Carb" Ben said in a delightful mood

"Morning Benno" He replied

"Where are you lovebirds off to?" Carbo asks curiously

"Just going for a walk before going to work" Melissa replied

"See you later today Carb" Ben states

"Ok Benno" Carbo replies as Melissa and I walked out of the lounge room heading towards the front door

**Melissa and I go for a quick walk around the block. We are holding hands and every now and then we lean in and give each other a kiss, we are coming up to the bridge to go back home when we spot Nathan yelling at Sammy. Melissa and I go and investigate immediately. After all we hadn't seen Nathan and Sammy fight since a couple of weeks after Melissa and I's wedding last year, and Sammy didn't even show up for the birth of Ruby. They had gotten together once Sammy had heard from Rachel that Nathan was sorry for his betrayal of cheating on Sammy for the skank of the co-worker Layla that he had been working for. Anyway here I am with Melissa and as I was saying we hadn't heard them fight like this since last year.**

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked Sammy

"Oh Nathans just being a prick" Sammy replied

"I'm so not" Nathan added

"I caught him texting that stupid skank Layla again" Sammy stated

"Oh My God, you're an idiot of a tosser Nathan" I added

"Sammy why don't you move in with us for a while" Melissa suggested

"Yeah Sam, im sure Carbo wouldn't mind having you there again" I added

**Sammy finished up loading the car with her gear, as she had been previously doing that before breaking into the argument with Nathan, and shortly afterwards she drove in her car next door.**

"Goodbye Prick" Sammy shouts out as she's driving

**Once Sammy had settled in the spare bedroom, which use to be mine just over a year and a half ago, Melissa and I got changed into our work clothes and began our journey to work.**

"Goodbye Sam, Goodbye Carb" I stated

"Hang on a minute and I will be able to drop you off to work" Sam answered

So Melissa and I waited for Sammy who didn't take very long at all, and as Melissa and Sammy got into the convertible car, I went to check the mail.

"Centrelink" I stated

"Melissa Bannon from Pat and Linda Bannon" I added as I gave the letter to Melissa

**And as she opened it, we discovered that it was an invitation for Pat and Linda's 30****th**** Wedding anniversary in which was aimed at Melissa, our housemate and I. but im sure that if we rang Mumma Linda and explained about Sammy's situation that Sammy would be able to come to. Because Sammy had become like Linda's second daughter and Rachel and Ruby had become her third and fourth. **

"Benjamin Rafter, from the NCIS Office in Washington DC" I say out loud

I look at Melissa, who is also starring at me in a surprised mood and say "Why am I getting a letter from them?"

**I then realize that whilst online one day that I had an email, from the NCIS headquarters looking for young men to become a Probie at the Washington DC office. At the time I had no idea in what a Probie actually was but as I read NCIS as standing for Naval Criminal investigative Services I realized that it must have something to do with investigating in the navy, so I applied for the job in January this year and hadn't heard a reply from them since now.**

**I open the envelope and read the letter quickly in my head. I squealed with excitement before reading the letter out loud to Melissa and Sammy. **

**The letter read this:**

To Mr. Benjamin Rafter of Sydney,

We have hereby accepted you application in becoming the newest Probie for NCIS in Washington DC. We would be happy to have you become apart of the team and would love to see you at the NCIS Washington DC headquarters as soon as possible. If you have any family in who wishes to move up here with you NCIS will supply a flights and accomidation for and adventually a house for you and your family to live in.

If you have any questions contact the NCIS headquarters on

555-194-678

We look forward to hearing from you,

Special Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo

**As we hope out the car, Melissa hugs me and suggests that after talking to the rest of the Rafter family tonight that I should accept the offer, as she knows that I have secretly wanted to become a member in the Navy for along time, even know I hadn't told my family. Melissa and I give each other ad Hug and a kiss before departing from each other and going our own separate ways towards our working place. As we go we shout out to Sammy and thank her for the lift and also tell her not to mention the letter to any of the family, she agrees not to tell. **

But I immediately think to myself "What are the family going to think when I tell them" and I ask this question to myself many times through out the day.


End file.
